


The Demonic Realm

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark!Harry, F/M, Parent/Child Incest, Slavery, godlike!harry, powerful!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 16:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry Potter returns to the Demon realm to stake his claim on the world.
Relationships: Harry Potter/OC
Kudos: 30





	The Demonic Realm

The mower had been left to rest on the lawn as the small boy who had been pushing the disproportionately large mower across the large garden took a break. The midday sun had baked the boy, beads of glistening sweat streaking down his forehead, as he moved into the cool shadow of the hated house he lived in. The boy tried to regain some of the breath he had lost in trying to keep the lawn in the perfect order – failure to attain this state would almost certainly result in punishment as was invariably the case in the Dursley household. The boy once again made to pick up the heavy mower, pushing it over the lawn soothed by the irregular patterns it made as he traversed the fertiliser-ridden green expanse.

It took a further hour to push the mower, an ancient contraption from the era before electricity was a discovery known to man, across the remainder of the lawn. By the end of this the boys' arms, wiry from lack of food but heavily muscled, ached. The boy moved on to trim the rose bushes lining the side of the garden, ignoring the various thorns which saw fit to embed themselves in his arms. Once the rose buds had been finished the boy moved into the house, cleaning it in its entirety. The cleaning having come to an end, the boy moved onto cooking. For the next three hours the kitchen was filled with the sounds of a knife searing through vegetables superimposed with the gentle spitting of an oil-filled pan as it tried to agonise the boy.

The food was finished not a moment too soon for the boy's 'relatives' had just made it back from their opera performance. The boy had three relatives, though it was not immediately obvious where the connection lay. After a deep pondering of the issue, the boy was equally confused. Two of the relatives looked to be an example of interspecies breeding gone wrong, in particular a highlight of one of the most common pitfalls of combining rhinoceros DNA with that of a human. The other relative seemed to be an equally fine specimen, except showcasing the unsuccessful fusion of a giraffe, a donkey and a human. The boy quickly lay the food on the table and lit the woodfire before he ran into his cupboard which sat conveniently under the stairs. 

Smelling food, the two rhinoceroses made headway towards the table, almost causing the unfortunate chairs they sat on to crack under their weight. The giraffe sat down a few moments later, using the long neck she had been gifted to peer down condescending at the food with. After the first bite that the larger rhinoceros took, his son could see that the 'freak' was in for it then.

"BOY" The booming sound shook the walls of the house.

"Yes Uncle Vernon" The cupboard door opened revealing the skinny boy to his relatives.

"WHAT DO YOU CALL THIS EXCUSE OF A MEAL? THIS ISN'T COOKED, THIS IS COLD. THINK IT WOULD BE AMUSING TO STICK MY DINNER IN THE REFRIGERATOR DID YOU?"

"No Uncle Vernon, I'm sorry." The boy looked on in alarm at the throbbing vein in his uncles skull – such throbbing was usually indicative of an imminent explosion of violence against the boy.

"I'm tired of your meager apologies boy. This is the last I'll have you causing problems in this household. You and your freakish ways have caused nothing but trouble for us. Today my boss complained that you attacked his son who's now in A&E having nervous breakdowns and is unable to speak. I'm lucky to be able to keep my job, let alone this year's bonus as a result. I reckon it's time to be rid of another freak."

With considerable effort, Vernon the rhino raised himself out of his chair and grabbed a poker from the fireplace. He lifted the poker above his head and moved towards the cupboard with a menacing look in his eyes which was the de facto pose when attempting to cause pain to the boy. As Vernon moved the hot iron poker to bludgeon the boy to death several events set into motion.

The boy, Harry, though he had not known that was his name until the teacher at the local primary school had addresses him as such, before then it being merely "freak" or sometimes when his 'relatives' were in an exceptionally good mood "boy", felt the same strange feeling of elation as power coursed through him, the same power with which he had sent Vernon's boss' son to a mental ward in A&E. Harry reached out and grabbed the iron poker, grinning at Vernon's astounded look as Vernon regarded Harry's unburnt hand holding the red-hot iron rod. The power coursed through Harry in greater and greater amounts, the feeling of ecstasy he felt growing the more he felt it flowing through him.

Harry yanked the poker from Vernon's hands and, upon a sudden impulse he had never had before, stabbed it into Vernon Dursley. A sizzling sound of fat being evaporated filled the silence left by the sudden shock as Dudley and Petunia saw the poker emerge from the other side of Vernon's body. Sparks began to fly off of Harry, striking the walls of the cupboard in seemingly random patterns as Harry's grin grew when a lifeless Vernon collapsed onto the floor. His grin was soon erased as he began to scream out in pain as his clothes erupted into flames, exposing his naked body which began to shift. First it was merely his ears becoming increasingly pointy. Then his face instantly lost its baby fat, its features sharpening and becoming so devilishly handsome that Petunia began to become quite wet down there just looking at it. After the face, his once malnourished muscles began to expand and enlarge leaving him with a perfectly toned figure which left and already wet Petunia soaked to the bone in her own juices as she ogled him. There was a pause in the screaming and Harry grinned at the wet Petunia who felt herself go weak at that and began to gush like a waterfall. 

Then the screaming resumed. A large dark mass erupted out of Harry's scar before a tendril of blue electricity sparked from Harry's body and vaporised the presence. The screaming increased noticeably after that as huge sparks caused the house to ignite itself. The terrified shrieks of Dudley Dursley joined Harry Potter's shrieks of agony as Petunia whimpered, still gushing juices at the same rate she had for the past half-hour since Vernon's death as parts of the house began to collapse after being stuck by Harry's lightning bolts. The last thing either Dursley saw was the disappearance of Harry Potter's  
screaming form before they were both killed by an I-shaped steel beam collapsing on them.

*

Harry Potter awoke in the most comfortable bed he had ever been in to the strangest sensation; he had somehow grown a tail. Attempting to convince himself that he was merely imagining it he reached his hand to try and touch the tail, to be met with the smoothest fur conceivable. Trying to move this newfound tail he discovered that it happily swished underneath the bedcovers. The power he had felt coursing through him yesterday was still there, only what had yesterday felt like a maelstrom felt today only as a faintly trickling stream, occasionally a little tickling but otherwise unnoticeable. 

Harry tried to get out of the bed, only to realise how large it was - seemingly designed to accommodate a dozen people with plenty of room left over. After crawling to the edge of the bed, Harry dropped his feet over the side and stood up. As he walked towards the door, he realised that his tail was dragging along the ground, picking it up off the ground - a novel sensation - he opened the door to the room, unsure whether this was just a dream or a vile plot by the Durselys to punish him.

"Master, you are awake! Welcome to your domain. We've a lot to do, so we should get started as soon as possible."

Harry looked on in abject confusion at a woman with breasts the size of footballs, constrained by a thin g-string bra which only just covered her nipples. The 'bra' looked as though it might snap any moment. She wore an equally revealing set of knickers. The woman had the same pointy ears and sharp face as Harry. Harry shivered as he felt the power inside him grow from a trickle to a gentle current. The woman began to moan and a pool of liquid began to appear on the chair she was sitting in. Harry began to feel quite self-conscious as the woman ogled him. 

"Where am I? Why are you calling me your master? What is my domain? How did I get here? Who are you?" The woman smiled as Harry spluttered out his stream of questions. 

"You are in your domain – a parallel universe to the dimension you were just in. Some call this limbo, but regardless of name the dimension is under the complete control of the King of the Demons – currently you which is why I call you master. I'm not sure how you get here, but I think there were blocks placed on your magic – which is no easy feat to accomplish on a demon I might add – that have been recently removed, hence your coming into your inheritance now rather than sooner. I'm Octavia, one of your, ehm, subjects my lord."

Harry's shellshocked pose didn't really improve at Octavia's explanation and he continued to stand there, looking slightly like a goldfish out of water. 

"Me? King of the Demons? You must be mistaken, I'm just a no-good freak who imposes upon good people with my evil ways."

Octavia looked up at him, shock visible in her deep brown eyes. She had heard of stories from the old times of Demons who had bound themselves to humans, giving the humans complete control over the souls of the Demons who had bound themselves to humans, but never had she heard of a Demon of noble stock, even if she was a right idiot, binding themselves to a human – such a thing was the most heinious crime imaginable in the Demon's kingdom. Her sister was a bigger idiot than she had thought. 

"Why do you think that?" she asked the young Demon who she hoped against hope was her son, not wanting to voice the idea for fear that she might be wrong. She could feel herself getting wetter as she remembered her father's explanation of the relationship between a Demon mohter and her son. 

"Because that's what the Dursely's told me."

"Durselys?"

"They're my relatives, although I hate them and they're always cruel to me."

Octavia gasped. She knew her sister was jealous at her having had a son – proof that Octavia was far more powerful than her elder sibling – but never had she dreamed that her sister would enact such a betrayal and to lower herself to a binding ritual with a human no less! About seven years ago she had managed to track her sister to a small mortal house before the human her sister had bound herself to had used the power he had gained to hide it from her sight. The last the Demons she had assigned to watch her sister had found was that her sister had died as part of some sort of sacrificial ritual to bind another Demon to her master who Octavia suspected was her son, said Demon then being placed with a family caused the Durselys. Her sister's dissapearance had been a great shock to her father who had given up the will to live shortly afterwards – the first demon to die in almost a century. Octavia had been forced to abandon her attempts to try and rescue her son from the grasp of the humans, keeping the now crumbling dimension, in the absence of its ruler, from completely disintegrating was all she could do. 

"Why did you gasp?" The young demon asked Octavia who could feel his power forcing her to obey, despite her hesitations at voicing her theories as well as concerns about what the ritual they would have no choice but to complete where they both to become aware of their relationship. 

"My lord, I suspect you are my son."

Harry continued to adopt the most common facial expression of their brief encounter, namely confusion. Upon noticing this Octavia realised she had yet to explain the history of the Demon world to her (suspected) son. 

"Master, may I explain our history to you?" Octavia could feel his power coursing through to her. The only other time she had felt such power, which paled in comparison to the power she could currently feel, was when her father had impregnated her with the young Demon currently in front of her. Her son's power was much stronger, forcing her to comply with his subconcious desires – he would gain complete control over his power after the ritual and she mentally licked her lips at the things her father had said he would do to her – which were mostly about a want for control and power. 

"Of course, why would you need my permission to do so?"

She chuckled, he probably wouldn't be saying that in a few hours. She looked behind her in surprise as she felt a tale slide into the crack between her arse cheeks and moaned in pleasure as it slid into her. Harry looked in on surprise as he realised he had just penetrated the woman who claimed to be his mother and had done so subconsiously for he had not noticed his tail lengthening and moving into her. Harry tried to remove his tail from Octavia's arse only to find it would not obey him. 

Octavia saw Harry's look of horror and sought to reassure him. 

"Don't worry Harry, this is a normal reaction most Demons have to their mothers after they go through their first majority just before they begin the second. Don't suppress the urges you feel and just go with it." She smiled at him reassuringly. 

At Octavia's comment Harry stopped resisting. Much to Octavia's delight Harry stopped trying to resist sticking his tail up her arse. She squealed in delight as her son's tail rooted around in her, for she was sure this was her son – the reaction she had to him would not be this strong if he were not. Harry grinned as he completely relaxed, allowing his power to spring up. He could feel a great river of power coursing through his tail into Octavia. Somehow, Octavia's breasts began to expand beyond their already huge size, causing her g-string bra to snap inviting a huge smirk from Harry as he looked at her delicious pink nipples. Her shapely legs grew yet more defined and Harry couldn't help but stare. Harry used his tail to pick up his mother and carry her into the bedroom he had just come out of. 

Laying his mother gently (for a Demon) on the bed, Harry gave in completely to the coursing sensation of power he felt. Octavia groaned as her son quickly discarded his clothing in a most interesting way. She watched on with lust in her eyes as Harry's habd me down clothing caught fire and settled on the ground as small pieces of ash. 

"Like what you see mother?" The young Demon teased as his mother stared at what had to be the hottest figure she had ever seen; an eight pack combined with the most toned arms and legs she had ever seen. Octavia felt she could be forgiven; most women would have been unable to retain neural function when presented with such a delicious sight. Far from being a turn-off, even if her Demon nature had not forced her to view it so, she found that the fact that it was her son – who was about to fuck her senseless – she was ogling make it look all the more appealing.

His mother could do nothing, overwhelmed by both her son's magical power and the tail which was by now sliding in and out of her rear end like a jackhammer. Harry leapt onto the bed, landing just beside his mother. He gently climbed onto her and lowered his lips to hers. 

Octavia was in heaven. If she'd though fucking her father was good, it was nothing to the sexual prowess the boy who only moments ago was blushing as she addressed him as master. She moaned as her son stuck his tongue inside her mouth and began to explore every inch of it. She tried to wrestle him for dominance, only for the tail to move itself a few inches further into her tight arse which had not been fucked in about ten years, ever since her father had began to deteriorate. Harry forced her tongue down and completed his exploration of the inside of her mouth.

"Bit feisty today aren't we mother?" Harry laughed.

Octavia merely moaned, unable to form coherent though as that godamm tail continued to slide in and out of her. Deciding that she clearly wasn't getting enough pleasure, Harry began to trace circles around her exposed breasts causing her to erupt into more moans as he raked his fingers gently across her skin. Octavia could feel her son lying across her body. Seeking to participate in their intercourse as more than just some passive observer she steeled her mind, surprisingly difficult given she was being fucked by one man here which was causing her a greater sensory overload than being gangbanged by her father and his friends before the great male mass-extinction enacted by her idiot sister, and moved her hand to caress her son's cock. She could feel the instrument grow hard and thought that it most likely the biggest penis she had ever had the privilege of touching.

"So much bigger than your father" she moaned as Harry smirked, reaching two fingers into her vagina, his massaging causing her to moan much louder than she had previously. Without warning, he deftly lifted himself off of of her before sinking himself into her vagina. Octavia began to give of shrieks of ecstasy as her son repeatedly used her to sheath and unsheath his sword. As Octavia's screams of pleasure became louder, suffering from the double penetration of her son's cock and tail, Harry could feel his climax building. He could instinctively tell that it was rare for a woman to last so long when given such a penetration but thought that would just make his mother such a much more appealing prize. 

When Octavia's screams had reached such a volume that Harry feared he might have permanently lost some of his hearing and that a ball-gag might be prudent in the future, he felt his cock beginning to pulse and throb. As he deposited his sperm into his mother's womb she passed out in pleasure. Harry laughed and decided to give his mother a little treat when after a few minutes of cumming, her womb could take no more. Harry coated his mother with his sticky white seed. After about fifteen minutes Harry finally stopped cumming at which point it was impossible to see her tanned skin, it being completed coated in sticky, white liquid. 

"You're mine, mother." Harry whispered into her ear before falling asleep in the twelve person bed next to his equally naked mother, his tail still stuck firmly up her arse.

* 

Octavia awoke to the pleasant feeling of being gently buggered by her insatiable son for whom sleep was not a good reason to have sex. She looked at Harry with fondness in her dark brown eyes as she recalled the events of last night. Moaning lightly as Harry's tail began to pick up pace, she felt her breasts – now substantially larger and even for demon standards they were huge. 

"Morning mum." Harry gave his mother a lopsided grin. Octavia realised that she was coated in her son's now dried cum and would probably need to remove it from her body before they began their busy schedule. 

"Honey, I'm going to take a quick shower before we get started for the day." 

"Mind if I join you?" Harry asked

"Sure." Harry followed Octavia into the en-suite bathroom, admiring the way her arse jingled with his tail stuck firmly inside of it. 

A flick of her hand and the shower switched on, mother and son relaxing in the steamy shower. Wishing that some soap would appear so as to give him an excuse as to rub his mother's breasts Harry was pleasantly surprised as the power he felt within him, which had remained as the coursing under current it had been last night as he had penetrated his mother, flared and a bar of soap appeared in his hands. His mother looked at him in surprise as he began to cover her perfectly perky breasts in a layer of soap. Once he had gently massaged the soap into his mother's body, taking particular care to ensure that her more private spots where particularly clean, Harry used the shower head to rinse down his mother.

*

It was half an hour later that mother and son sat down at the desk in the office adjoining the bedroom where they had first met. Octavia couldn't help but think about how much more regal the boy looked sitting at what was (along with the rest of the dimension and all the inhabitants within it) now his desk. Octavia began to answer the numerous questions asked of her, trying to keep control over herself as he looked at her with a cheeky smile which gave her almost uncotrollable urges to ravage him, his tail now sliding in and out of her vagina.

"No-one knows quite how or when, but several billion years ago this dimension formed. This was at a stage when the rest of the universe was a much more chaotic place and much less stable than it is now. The Demons of old, who from what I can gather have been around since the beginning of the universe – if not before, though I have not been permitted to read the journals of any demon who was around more than six billion years ago – wished to ensure that the unstable energy present everywhere in the universe could be harnessed for their own means. The result was the construction of this dimension, which can supposedly act as a control room for the rest of the universe though no ruler of ours has accomplished this feat in about four billion years.

Demons have always been highly sexual creatures by nature. Most of us are not born, but made. For two demons to reproduce requires a huge amount of power which historically only the ruler of this domain has possessed. As a result a core ruling family of the ruler has always been at the center of Demonkind – our family. The strength of the demon nation has always been synonymous with the strength of our family. There was once a time when the Demon Kingdom ruled over the rest of the many dimensions and universes. The Demons of old were able to destroy entire planets with but a flick of their fingers, raining bolts of lightning down upon their opponents. 

The succession process for the ruler of the realm is normally quite complicated. Unlike humans, incest amongst Demons actually results in more powerful children than would otherwise result, as a result it is customry for the ruling Demon to first impregnate his mother, which you seem to have already done, before then having children with his children. You, my darling Harry, are an exception to this rule. You see, my brother was a little foolish and ended up completely infatuated with my sister. Male Demons are exceedingly rare and also exceptionally powerful. Whenver the ruler of the realm has a male child, they must fight that child to retain the throne and should they lose it, they will die. This fight will happen immediately after the Demon reaches his majority and has claimed his mother. My sister, however, was jealous that I was the elder sister and also volumes more powerful than her. It is normal for the more powerful sibling to bear the first child of the ruler of the realm – if a male child is to arise and defeat his father, as every such child has always done, then the sibling who birthed him will become his Queen to rule beside him. Our decline happened when my sister decided she could replace my mother. As his majority struck, she locked herself inside the bedroom with my brother and begged him to take her.

The complete idiot he was, my brother went along with this. After fucking my sister so senseless that the girl who was already lacking in intelligence finally snapped and went completely insane, the pair emerged from the bedroom. Needless to say, our father was not happy. He stripped the pair of their powers, killed the child in my sister's womb and exiled them into the mortal realm with orders never to return. My mother was heartbroken at the loss and perished soon after - her Demon nature killing her as punishment for her inability to fulfil her duties. The breaking of the bond between my mother and father which had existed for the best part of a hundred-thousand years caused my father such heartbreak that he died the day before you were born. To prevent the end of the Demon realm, my father impregnated me with you, my son. Following your father's death the protections which guard this realm from those who would do its ruler harm fell. 

As a result, my sister and brother were able to return through the barrier that sits between this dimension and the mortal realm. Seeking above all to regain their power, my sister and brother had bonded themselves to a human. For a species whose only use for humans has been as playthings and fucktoys it was a henious crime for two Demons of noble stock to lower themselves to such a level. Anyway, on the orders of the human they bound themselves to the pair managed to kidnap you from this palace as I lay unconcious. By the time I had come back to my senses, you were already missing. I took over limited command of this realm as its regent while you were absent and directed our forces to finding you. For some reason, we were unable to find you, you having been hidden behind some pesky soul magic – most likely using my sister and brother's combined power to hide you from us. 

The Demon armies are not what they once were. For a small period after the ritual, her brother took temporary control over the realm before my father wrestled it back. In that time, my sister was able to convince by brother to kill off every male in this realm. That was the first time that Demon lightning bolts rained down on this realm. Every male except for your father perished. As a result great swathes of the Demon army dissappeared.

With our reduced forces, we were eventually able to track you to a small house where my sister sat with a human who she had apparently married – the man who they were bound to apparently decided to put my brother's feebly magic to good use, hiding you from us below numerous layers of human soul magic. 

In the absence of a strong leader the barriers protecting our kingdom have begun to crumble, and it's been all I could do to keep them standing. Now that you've returned I think it's time for you to claim the next part of your inheritance, now that you've defiled your mother." 

Octavia laughed at the pleased look that came over Harry's face as she reminded him of that particular piece of information.


End file.
